Display panels capable of displaying high-quality images (e.g., LCD panels) are highly desired. However, it is very difficult and impractical to completely avoid any display defects (e.g., dead pixels) in existing manufacturing processes of display panels. Thus, an inspection of the display panel is necessary during the manufacturing processes. Because a black matrix (BM) is often disposed at the periphery of the display panel, vertical dark lines (i.e., defects) at the borders of the display panel are indistinguishable from the BM at the periphery of the display panel and are not easy to be detected.
FIG. 1 illustrates a testing image of a frame for detecting dark lines at borders of a display panel in existing technologies. As shown in FIG. 1, in the existing technologies, the testing image of the frame is often adopted in the inspection of the display panels, in which the frame has four sides with a fixed width. The frame is only displayed at borders 11 of the display region of the display panel, while a central area 12 of the display region of the display panel keeps black. Thus, if any dark lines appear at one border of the display panel, the side of the frame closing to the border of the display panel has a significantly narrower width than the other sides of the frame, and the dark lines at the border of the display panel are detected accordingly. However, displaying the frame on the display panel not only increases the difficulties of configuring the testing image, but also consumes more time for the inspection of the display panel.
The disclosed display panel, display device and inspection method for the display panel thereof are directed to solve one or more problems set forth above and other problems.